Daughters are a Handful
by Akkai-Star
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Barbosa, and Will Turner have some learning to do. Especially in light of their new quest, raising daughters! Just as Stubborn Jacqueline, Just as Cruel Danielle, Just as confused Willow, must get along with their new family
1. Prologue

**_Daughters are a Hand full:_**

**_Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

_Jack Sparrow stood on the dock of the Spanish guard that chased after him._

"_You'll never catch me!" He cried with a giant laugh before jumping from the dock onto his dingy._

_Spring, off from the dock, the Spanish lady looked down at him from her tower at the castle and cursed. He had ran off like they said he would, but she didn't believe them._

"_Damn that Jack Sparrow" She looked to her stomach that churned and she forced herself into the bathroom, and flung her mouth into the clean bucket. _

_She was the lady of the castle, all on her own, and she faced child birth with her babies child that filthy, rotten pirate Jack Sparrow! How dare he defile her!_

_Lady Hope glared into the puck before letting more hell into the bucket. _

"_Damn him" She released more bodily fluid, and vowed she would never let him know of his child. This child would be raised a perfect lady and never know of her rotten, pirate blood._

_**-Over in England-**_

_Barbosa stood at the top of the black pearl, looking to Jack (The monkey) sleeping on his shoulder. _

_Shaking his head at it, he yawned and rolled his shoulders, it was time to cast off. Yelling for the crew to let go off the wood, he looked down at the woman sitting at the dock, tied to a post, glaring a him._

_The poor ship captain cursed and shouted at him from the post that he had tied her too, keeping her from strangling him. He had raided her ship, took her for his prize and now he left with gold, silver, and a good nights memory._

"_I will kill you Barbosa!" She snarled, watching him drift away._

_As soon as the boat got far enough away from her, something washed over her and forced her to rip her glare from it and puke what she had in her belly onto the wood. _

"_I will kill that man!" she hissed, letting her legs hold her up until one of her unconscious crew members woke and untied her, looking to the puke on the ground._

_Military captain Helena wiped her mouth off and glared at the water were the remains of her ship and the damned ship left the dock with her in a predicament._

_Helena made a vow that minute, to never let her child know of her father, she would raise a perfect gentleman/lady and never let her become corrupt like their father!_

_**-Other side of England-**_

_Will stood over the grave of his dearly beloved Elizabeth and felt tears building up in his eyes. How could he have betrayed his late wife?_

_How could he be corrupted so badly to win over the body of a heathen goddess? Being the new Davy Jones was bad enough, but his son didn't come near him, and the one day he came onto land to lay next to Elizabeth's grave, he ended up in a bed next to a beautiful woman, only for her to laugh and disappear._

_Will had made love with Calypso and now he was filthy and looked to his hands marked with the goddesses mark. _

"_Will Turner..." Will ripped around and glared at the form he knew as Calypso, walking up to him, her hands over a child in her hands._

"_What is that?" Will cried, looking to the screaming baby in her hands._

"_It's yours"_

"_NO!"_

_With that, Will was gone and back on his ship, furiously sailing his ship back to the land of the dead. _

_Calypso rolled her eyes, Men! She laid the child on Elizabeth's grave, shaking her head with dissatisfaction and ripped around in a whirl wind of air and water droplets._

_That's when a fish wife came trudging up the hill to see what all the noise was and found the chocolate skinned child crying and screaming. Pulling the child into her arms and raced off without a vow or a memory, or the knowledge of what happened._


	2. Diamonds

**_Daughters are a Hand full:_**

**_Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter one: Diamonds_

Jacqueline sat up from her bed, yawning and stretching before standing. Pushing her long onyx hair from her face, she sat at her mirror table and began to brush it back into a pony tail.

"Jacqueline! Darling!" her mother called from outside the room.

"Yes mother?" Jacqueline asked from the table, placing the silver brush on the desk and turning to her mother walking in.

She was one a beauty to be held, and still was but aged.

Like her mother Jacqueline had light coffee skin with big black eyes, long onyx black hair and curves to kill, however her mother had soft features around her chin and had thin legs. Jacqueline had beautiful sharp face features and had a strong hourglass figure and easy muscle build and was a fast runner while her mother couldn't run to save her life.

"Jacqueline, the Spanish and British ship parade is starting, hurry up!" Her mother cried, pushing a beautiful red dress into her hands with gold trimmings.

Jacqueline pulled on her corset and under dress quickly before pulling the silk dress over it with the black diamond cross on her bare neck.

As the lady's of the land, they had a duty to shake hands, kiss babies, and keep taxes tidy, keep the people handy, and make sure the artila and those who used it in line.

Jacqueline pulled on her heels and nearly fell down the stairs of the tower but found her way out of the castle and into the chariot like buggy that two black stallions pulled off into the streets.

--

Danielle stood beside her mother, already dressed and in a proper stanse, waiting for the Spanish fleet to meet them.

The two countries had been at war for so long, it was a relief to see the war over and they were being friends now.

Danielle's mother stood straighter as the other men came marching up in proper suits, their leader was smirking when he saw the two women at the head of the ships.

"Well, they didn't lie when they said two women lead the English armada" He sneered in his Spanish lull of a voice.

"Yes, My name is Helena and that is my daughter Danielle" Both did a bow.

Like her mother, Danielle had short brown hair with bangs that swept across their face, pulled back into buns at the bottom of their heads, bright blue eyes, and perfect structure, however her mother had sharp features at her chin and had small breasts, and a very strong structure and not very man like from not wearing any corsets.

Danielle had medium sized breasts, had an hour glass like feature and her face and body was soft, something she didn't get from her mother.

Both wore black boots in crested with English boot buckles, blue satin pants, a white ruffled top, blue vest and a long over coat that looked like dresses on them while like jackets on the men.

"Well, here comes the lady's, smile and look pretty" Helena laughed at the Spanish fleet leader who smiled and chuckled.

--

Willow ran through the streets, her flats clacking across the cobble stones as she raced towards the parade.

She had to worn the fleet that pirates were on the coast. She had to worn them before they lost all their ships!

"Willow! Run faster!" her mother cried from the dock as she riffled around for something to shoot.

Her mother and her worked on docks, fixing and cleaning them for the English and Spanish, anyone who would pay.

However, Willow's mother was white, and Willow was not. She was a chocolate color with short black hair in small braids with honey beads on the ends, big black eyes, hour glass figure.

Right now she wore a worn out white dress with a grey corset and a necklace around her neck she had been wearing since her mother found her.

Willow charged through the crowds and came gasping in the clearing where everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Please... You must got back to your ships.... There... Are pirates! Aimed for the shore!" Willow cried, making a mental note to do more running some day in the near future, it would come in handy.

--

Jacqueline and Danielle turned to the girl panting and crying Pirates.

"Not on my docks!" Lady Hope cried.

"Not with my ship!" Helena snarled, racing with their daughters nearly on their heels.

Willow looked at them, ripped around and followed closely.

"Who are you?" The daughters looked to Willow who smiled sheepishly.

"Willow... dock/fish maid"

"Jacqueline, Lady of the land"

"Danielle, co-captain of the British Armada"

Willow suddenly felt like scum compared to them, but when she saw the ships, she forgot all her woes of being poor and raced faster towards the docks.

"Ma-ma! Look out!" Willow cried, a sudden wave crashing over her foster mother as a cannon ball came ringing over her and slamming right into the boat shop.

"That was covenant" Jacqueline stated as the girls came to a halting stop.

"Yea, it happens a lot" Willow mumbled, scratching her head before looking up and screaming, "DUCK!" The three hit the ground with a wave of crabs from the net on their right side, while another Cannon ball came soaring over their head and into the flaming shop.

"That is no coincidence" Danielle stated, arching her brow at Willow who shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, we have to help our mothers!" Jacqueline cried, pulling the other two to their feet.

The three got to the broken dock as a giant ship came creeping up to it. However, it wasn't one of the Armada ships.

"The Black Pearl" The three blurted out, the words waverying off their lips.

"This is not good!" Willow burst out, looking dead straight to the rope that dangled from the side.

"Not good? No Willow, it's great! How could you be so pessimistic, it's not like were going to get shot our slaughtered by the filthy pirates" Danielle snarled, mocking the girl who sighed and hung her head.

"Wow, aren't we a bowel of sunshine?" Jacqueline stated at Danielle who just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" She mumbled, grabbing the rope and looking up, "We might as well get aboard"

"Why? Death will surely fall us if we get on the enemy ship" Willow stated.

"She's right, we should run while they don't see us" Jacqueline stated.

"Come on, how bad can a couple of run of the mill pirates be... besides, you two look like you would love adventure, and it's my duty to rid the world of scum like them!" Danielle stated proudly before hoisting herself up on the rope and climbing like a monkey on a vine.

"She's right..." Willow complained, grabbing on, making sure her carving sword was still on her hip before shimming up the rope.

Jacqueline looked at them with a set in scowl, she wasn't going to let adventure escape her, and besides... she couldn't let the other two show her up, she was a Proud mistress of high fortune! She had to prove herself.

So up Jacqueline went, pulling herself up as fast as she can. However, when she reached the top, she was snatched by the hands of none other than Jack Sparrow.

"Will, can you not hold a teenage girl still?" Barbosa snarled, struggling with Danielle sword fighting him up and down the stairs.

Will was holding Willow's wrists together with his hands, while she struggled this way and that.

Jack pinned Jacqueline to the rope lines and tied her quickly.

"Barbosa! That is just embarrassing!" Jack laughed, pointing at him battling the girl in the uniform.

"Ohh shut your yap and get to going, we got the mistress and we got the daughter of the Armada, we'll get plenty for them and the safe return of a civilian" Barbosa snarled, smacking Danielle upside the head, knocking her unconscious and sprawling her across the deck.

"Why am I even on this god forsaken ship?" Will snarled, doing the same with Willow who fell to the floor.

Both Will and Barbosa looked to Jack who shrugged and looked to Jacqueline, giving him a look of utter hatred in return.

"What?"

"I swear I'll kill you!" Jacqueline snarled, giving him a good kick in the groin before being dragged down to the brig with the unconscious two.


	3. Pearls

**_Daughters are a Hand full:_**

**_Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Pearls**

Jacqueline sat on her butt, staring up to the creaking floor boards that stood for a ceiling.

"This is pathetic" She though to herself, pushing her long hair from her face and staring to the metal bars, rusting and covered in moss, the held the three behind bars.

Her mother had warned her about this, told her that pirates were filthy and despicable, but forgot to tell her how rude and ruthless they were!

Jacqueline watched through the blow hole in the side of the ship, her town and home burn to the ground with cannon fire.

She swore on her last breath, that she would kill Jack Sparrow and his rotten crew of misfit Pirates. They chose the right day to attack though.

They were horrible but they weren't dumb.

The Armada took too long to get back to their ships, standing at the dock as their ships and world blew to bits.

The British were probably blaming the Spanish, like they always did, and chaos would brake out. But Jacqueline could care less about the two countries petty wars, she wanted to be home in her bed with her mother telling her all about the adventures of her father.

Jacqueline never met him, but her mother told her he died on the Armada, fighting the filthy Jack Sparrow, and nearly blowing up the Black Pearl.

Jacqueline smirked to herself only to see Danielle and Willow finally waking up, rubbing their eyes and jumping to their feet. Danielle was first to speak.

--

"DAMNIT!" Danielle growled, kicking and slashing at the bars, but they did not move.

"You won't get past them, I've tried" Jacqueline whispered, sighing and continuing to brush her hair with her fingers. Willow sat on her butt and looked at the bars, as if deep in thought.

Danielle hated to admit it, but without their help, she wouldn't get free. She turned and looked to them only to watch the three receive wash splashing from between the boards as their ceiling.

"What is with this?" Willow whispered, looking up and shaking her fist, suddenly dry.

Danielle rolled her eyes and dropped to her knees, pulling out her bun and letting her hair free of its containment.

"I might as well be comfortable while I'm in containment" She growled, and looked up at the boards.

This went against all her mothers rules.

Ever since she joined her mother out at see as Co-captain of the ship, she had nothing but trouble. Trouble, Trouble, trouble, with a capital T.

Her mother told her, above all else, never be captured by pirates. This was horrible, especially seeing as she had been captured by none other than Barbosa, the man who slayed her father.

Her father was the captain of a gold carrying ship for the British, and out of no-where Barbosa flew his god-forsaken ship into the side of her fathers.

Her mother told her all about it.

It was utterly despicable, and Danielle vowed upon the silver in her blade that she would slaughter Barbosa.

--

Willow sat and eyed the bars, a giant light bulb was going off in her head.

"LEVERAGE!" She shouted, jumping to her feet as the eurika moment burst from her. If they used just enough leverage, they could spring the door right off it's hinges...

"But... They would hear us" She mumbled and sat back down. So much for her epiphany.

Sighing, she leaned her chin back on her knuckles as she looked to the girls.

The Stubborn Jacqueline would probably refuse to work with others, saying that she could do this on her own.

The Cruel Danielle who would just insult them until they gave up on her.

Where did Willow fit in? She was all by herself, no money in her worth, no good fighting skills, she was just some Fish Maid.

"It was a good idea though" Willow mumbled to herself, looking up at the girls than down to her feet. Adventure, she wished for it and got it... now she wanted to take it back.

Once she got home, her mother would rub it in her face, saying "I told you to watch what you wish for!" And Willow would never hear the end of it. Just great!

Her mother never tried to figure out who Willow really was, but Willow would never give it up. She wanted to know who her real parents were.

The only clue she had was the necklace. It was a silver crab with a burly face on the front, and when one opened it, it started an eerie tune.

At that thought, Willow opened the locket and began to listen to it intently.

--

Will looked between Jack and Barbosa, both squbbling over what to do with the girls.

"You two are complete idiots!" Will snarled, pushing past them and down the stairs. He would talk to them.

As he got to the bottom step he watched the chocolate skinned one, Willow, open up a silver locket.

He had seen it before, but where?

That's when the music poured out, and all three girls went hushed and looked to Willow who was running a finger over the pincher of the crab.

Will nearly fainted, before quickly scrambling up the steps. It couldn't be! No! It couldn't be!

"Will, you look petrafied" Jack stated, laughing at Will who panted and looked to them then down the stairs.

"That ... that fish maid... she's... she's mine"

"What?" Barbosa snarled, "Aren't ya a wee' bit too old for the lass?"

"NO! No... I meant... she's my child..." Will gasped for air as he landed on his rear end and looked to his boots.

"What? How... Elizabeth... how come she's so... she's copper!" Jack cried.

"I don't know... but... that girl... she's my daughter"

"How do ya know? She could be any black daughter" Barbosa stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"She has... She has Calypso's locket..."

Both Jack and Barbosa looked to each other than to Will who just shook his head, "I can't explain"

"Fine! I'll talk to 'em" Jack snarled and pushed past the paranoid Will.

Jack got to the bars and looked to Willow who glared at him, but Jacqueline gave him the hardest glare.

"What's with your eye?" He asked Jacqueline who's left eye twitched with anger.

"Shut up you filthy pirate!" Jacqueline snarled, lashing out at him.

"Ohh... Well... you see, I came to talk to you three-"

"What for!" Jacqueline snorted, standing up and marching to the bars where Jack stood. Suddenly he saw her, for the first time, and backed up.

"No way..." He whispered, taken aback. She was her spitting image! Not only that... but...

"Who's your mother?" He choked out the words, looking to Jacqueline.

"Lady hope"

Jack ripped around and blatantly ran up the steps and went skidding across the deck, pointing to the stair case.

"That just isn't coincidence!" He spat, gasping for air as Will sneered.

"So... the famous Jack Sparrow has a daughter... is it the Spanish princess?" Jack glared at Will then looked to Barbosa who just full out laughed.

"Well, aren't ya lucky! Yal have good luck raisin' ya kids now" He chuckled and decided it couldn't hurt to make fun of the girls.

Striding down the stairs, he looked at Willow who closed the locket and sat in the corner, staring right at the bars with a look of pondering written on her face.

Jacqueline sat up against a bar, staring at her dress then up to the floor boards above them.

"Well, aren't ya three the image of fun" Barbosa laughed and looked down to Danielle who scowled and stood up, slugging him through the bars.

"An arm, ya missed" Barbosa jumped back and sneered at her.

"You crazy old bastard! You better let us out or I'll slice you just like you did my father!"

"Father?...Now tell me, did you ever see this father of yours?"

"No..."

"And did your mother tell you he died a noble person?"

"Yes... What is your point! My mother is the captain of the British Armada, Helena has no use for lies"

Barbosa's heart skipped a beat.

Helena?

"You do look like 'er" Barbosa stated, turning to walk up the stairs.

"You wouldn't... you wouldn't happen to know who my father was... would you?" Danielle whispered, following him along the cage till the end where he almost walked up the stairs without answering.

"Eye... I do"

With that he was up the stair case and glaring at the other two.

"Ya two are a bunch of Bafoones!"


	4. Opals

**_Daughters are a Hand full:_**

**_Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

_Chapter Three: Opal_

_Author's Note: _ Sorry, but this one is short!

* * *

Jacqueline watched as Barbosa came down a second time, and Danielle went at him with all she had once he opened the doors.

Jacqueline nearly fell over laughing as she watched the two battle it out in firsts or rolling like wrestling stars.

"Danielle! Don't kill him! We need him!" Willow cried, racing to pull Danielle up off the man.

Jacqueline just skidded out of the barred cell, wondering why the idiot opened it in the first place.

"Well... Momma never said Pirates were smart" Jacqueline laughed and trotted towards the stairs. That's when Jack came walking down, sword out, pointed at her.

"Where are you heading?" He chuckled.

"Home!" Jacqueline snarled, pushing the sword aside and pushing at him.

"No... you're going to stay on this ship, you're going to sit down and listen to what I have to say.

"Why should I!" Jacqueline sneered, pulling a sword from the wall behind her.

"Your mother taught you how?" Jack mumbled, looking frightened.

"No... but I'm a fast learner!" Jacqueline mocked, and positioned herself to attack.

"Please! Just listen to me Jacqueline!" Jack stated.

Why was he asking? Jacqueline looked him over and lowered her sword slightly, why would he be asking for her to listen, people only did that when they were apologizing.

"Wait... how do you know my name?" Jacqueline muttered.

--

Danielle slugged him across the face only to have her hands pinned against the wall and feet stepped on by Barbosa.

"Your mother wasn't nearly as hard to pin down as ya are!" Barbosa panted for air as Danielle huffed with anger.

"I will slice your head from your shoulders!" She growled ripping this way and that, but he had her held down good.

"Will ya just sit still for a second so I can expla-an" Barbosa panted, taking two last pants before glaring at Danielle.

That's when she saw Jacqueline glaring, but lowering her sword to Jack. She was still in a position to fight, and Jack was talking.

What was all this about.

"What do you want!"

"It's not what I want, its what ya need to know about ya father" Barbosa stated, glaring at Danielle who narrowed her eyes.

What was he getting at.

"Watch your tongue Pirate, or I'll cut it out of your mouth!" Danielle snipped, ripping again to be free but to no avail.

Barbosa was going to tell her something, however, Danielle had a feeling it wasn't something she wanted to hear.

"Danielle, the reason I know your name is..."

--

It was a MAD HOUSE!

Danielle was toe to toe with Barbosa,

Jacqueline was sword fighting with Jack.

"Hey! Don't I get to battle someone?" Willow pouted, looking this way and that before marching past the two girls and up on deck where the third pirate stood, staring off into the water.

"What? I'm not good enough to wrestle with?" Willow asked, standing behind him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Will whispered, continuing to stare at the sun setting.

"Why not?" Willow blurted out, sliding to his side and looking into his face.

"I would never hurt James, I would never hurt you" Will mumbled, looking to her than back to the sun.

"Lost..." Will whispered, rolling her eyes then leaning her chin on her palms, "but sun sure is pretty"

"Wait... Calypso didn't tell you... who I was?" Will asked, looking at Willow.

"Wait... the heathen Goddess calypso... never met her" Willow laughed.

Pirates sure were crazy.

"So... you don't know who your parents are?" Will stumbled across the words.

"My mom told me she found me on the ground of a grave yard... she said that my parents were fighting then left me there, was her best guess" Willow stated, hanging her head.

"Well... I know" Will stated, looking at Willow who jumped and grabbed his shoulders.

"Tell me!" She cried, "I have to know!" She pleaded. Ever since she was little, she couldn't imagine who her parents were.

"Well... Your mother is Calypso"

"The Goddess? Stop pulling my leg!" Willow stated, disappointed and shifting away from Will.

"Tell me, do you have powers you can't explain, have a weird attraction to the sea, able to conjure up crabs, able to make waves move..." Will explained.

"Yea... But, ..." Willow began to hypervenalate. "But gods can't have children that are human!" Willow cried out.

"Unless they sleep with a mortal... Willow, you're only half mortal" Will stated, looking at her.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Willow cried, backing up as Will looked to his feet.

--

"Because...I'm your father" All three blurted out and the girl's jaw dropped.

Willow fainted.

Jacqueline fell to her knees.

Danielle screamed what was on all their minds.

"YOU'RE LYING!NO! NO! NO!"

"I wish I was" Barbosa stated, letting the girl fall to her knees.

"How do you know?" Jacqueline asked, looking up to Jack who winced.

"Because... well... your mother and I... Just trust me, I'll tell you when your older" Jack stammered.

"Willow! Willow! Wake up, please!" Will pleaded, shaking her unconscious body.


	5. Emeralds

**_Daughters Are a Handful_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but Jacqueline, Danielle, and Willow are mine!**

_Chapter Four: Emeralds_

_Author's Note:_ Sorry for the delay, been busy, but I'm updating in light of the holiday tomorrow. Happy 4th of July everyone… or Early 4th of July!

* * *

Jacqueline sat on her butt as she stared up at Jack. He wasn't serious! That's when she burst out into mad laughter.

"HAHA! That was good! I almost believed you for a second!" Jacqueline burst, laughing hard and holding her stomach as she did.

Jack grumbled, rolling his eyes as he looked to the girl who had traits of his, and were very noticeable now. How had he missed it when they kidnapped her?

"I'm not joking!" He shouted as Jacqueline stopped roaring with laughter and looked at him.

"What!" She screamed, jumping to her feet and looking him dead in the eyes. He glared and spoke slowly this time.

"I…Am… Your…Stupid… FATHER!" He snarled, venom dripping from his words. He wanted to say it as much as Jacqueline wanted to hear it. And she really, REALLY, didn't want to hear them.

"No… You're… NOT!" She shouted back. Slugging him hard in the chest, before recoiling and rubbing her knuckles that now throbbed harshly as Jack rubbed his chest that throbbed as much.

"Yes I am! Sorry deary, but you're looking at Daddy dearest! And there's naught a thing you can do!" Jack hissed, grabbing her wrist and looking dead in her eyes. Jacqueline narrowed her eyes and spat directly in his, nailing him on the nose. Ripping back, she took a few steps back and scowled.

"No you're not, and there's NAUGHT a thin' you can say to make me believe you!" She sneered, grabbing her sword from the floor, ready for his attack. However, Jack glared and huffed.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" He groaned, throwing his hands in the air with aggravation.

"I see where she gets it!" Barbosa chuckled at Jack. Both him and Jacqueline shot him dirty looks as he went back to his own struggling daughter. Jacqueline just sat on her bum, staring at the creaky floor boards with a sigh. There was no way she was going to believe this half bit pirate was her father.

"There's no way" She whispered, crossing her arms. She was stubborn, but a lot of people were. Just because she was hard to change her mind, and just because she had his hair color and his eyes, plus his muscle build, didn't mean she was his daughter. She could have gotten them from her father!

"I'm your father, get used to it!" Jack shouted, marching up the stairs and leaving her to glower and scowl to herself. Feeling the metaphorical dark cloud come over her head, she suddenly felt stupid.

She had always wanted to meet her father, dead or not. Maybe… NO! Nope, never!

Never would she consider the thought that Jack might be her father.

--

Danielle stood up and slugged Barbosa straight in the jaw. He stumbled back and glowered at the girl who huffed.

"No! I won't believe you, you filthy, brainless, mindless, heartless, PIRATE!" She shouted, grabbing whatever was at hand and throwing it at him. Before she knew it, she was punching, kicking and screaming all in vain.

Barbosa finally watched her fall to her knees with tears blinding her. She trembled slightly as tears came to her eyes.

"Lass, are ya cryin'?" Barbosa whispered, going on one knee and looking at her under her bangs draped over her face.

"No!" She choked, looking away from him and wiping her face as he snickered and pushed her slightly.

"What… no more fight in ya?" He mocked only for Danielle to slid her foot out in seconds and knock his face to the floor as she stood and put her foot on his neck.

"I never cry! I'm a co captain of the English Armada! I am stronger than some ignorant Pirate!" She snarled, pushing harder only to have the back of her knee hit and her fall to her bum as he pulled a sword out and put it to her neck.

"Well then listen here strong woman! Ya ain't nothin' more than a filthy Pirate Mot! My Daughte' and ya gonna start actin' like one!" He hissed only to have his sword smacked from her neck and a rock (Or something like that) Smashed into his nose.

"You touch me and I'll have your neck!" She snarled, standing.

"You are a cruel person" He mocked, "Just like ya old man!" He sneered as he turned as they heard Jack and Jacqueline's words.

"I see where she gets it!" Barbosa announced, smiling at Jack and Jacqueline who glared back something fierce. Danielle up and smacked Barbosa upside the head, glaring at him and shaking her head disappointed.

"I don't even see how I'm related to such a complete moron!" She snarled, walking from him.

"I'm the moron!" He snarled, grabbing her wrist and ripping her to face him, "Ya mother is the filthy whore who did me over, now I got's this cranky girl whom don' even respect her own Father!" He added as Danielle's jaw dropped. He didn't just call her mother a filthy whore! Danielle's blood boiled as she kneed him hard in the gut.

"Don't you dare talk of my mother that way you rat like man! Besides, don't touch me with your dirty hands!" She ripped on her heels and marched up onto the deck, letting Jacqueline sit by herself and let the shock slowly slid off her shoulders.

"I'm not cruel" Danielle whispered, crossing her arms when she got to the top, looking down the hole at the stairs. "And I don't act like him" She whispered marching forward. The other men were on the deck, looking at her with a panicked look glued to their faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU FILTHY HOGS DOING! MOVE!" She shouted, shoving them from her as she marched to the front of the ship, wanting nothing but to stare at the water angrily.

"I'm not cruel…"

--

Willow finally came to the sound of Danielle shouting and the rippling sound of swords clanging. She looked up to the side of the ship then to the worried face of Will.

"OHH BOY!" She shouted, jumping in her skin as she skidded across the floor. Will looked at her, eyes full of pity and guilt.

"Sorry… I… This was never supposed to happen" he whispered as he sat beside her, looking as she laid on her back and stared to the sky.

"Wow…Whoa… I finally get to meet my father" She whispered before smiling slightly and looking at him.

"So… Will… What do you do?" She asked.

"I… I … I'm captain of the flying Dutchman" He stated as she instantly jumped up and looked him in the eyes. As if an Eager dog, she grinned and shook slightly with excitement.

"So… Tell me, stories, adventures, what's mom like, how come you guys left me with a fish made, how come I'm so brown when you're so pale? What is it like being a captain of a dead ship!" She grabbed his hands and shook it with anticipation for all the stories.

"I… Well… Were do I start"

Before Willow knew it, she sat back with a slightly disgusted look on her face when she learned how come she was the way she was. Plus what goes on the ship.

"And you do that to women!" She shivered and gagged slightly. "I'm never joining your crew… I rather be in hell than have a clam for a head"

Will laughed and nodded, standing and pulling her up on her feet. Willow shook slightly before seeing Danielle seething and Jacqueline blank of all thought process.

"I guess they got something like I did?" Willow asked.

"As funny as it is… we just kidnapped our daughters" Will laughed, patting her on her shoulder.

"I guess I have… I have to help them, they're my only friends… if that's what you would call them" She laughed, squeezing her fathers hand slightly before going to Jacqueline first. Danielle needed time to cool. Willow walked down the steps to Jacqueline who sat all alone. Jack and Barbosa were up on the deck bickering over who got to handle the wheel.

"Hey" Willow whispered, looking at Jacqueline who seemed to wake up and look at her.

"Rough day?" She whispered as Jacqueline laughed and nodded, standing.

"Want to talk?" Willow asked, leaning against the wall as Jacqueline dusted off her expensive dress.

"Nah… I think I've had enough talking to myself… so… your…your Will's?" Jacqueline whispered as Willow grinned and nodded. Suddenly the choppy water was smooth and soft against the boat.

"And… it's obvious Danielle is Barbosa's" Jacqueline laughed.

"So… What now?" Willow asked as Jacqueline smirked.

"They want to be our fathers… lets make them experience what they've missed in the last 16/17 years"


End file.
